The Molecular Cytogenetics Core was involved in the following projects: 1. Detection and delineation of chromosomal rearrangements (by SKY and FISH) generated by a single targeted DNA double strand break in mouse and human cell lines (collaboration with Dr. Aplan). 2. Delineation of complex chromosomal rearrangements and identification of IgH translocation partners by FISH mapping in multiple myeloma cell lines, comprehensive metaphase FISH analyses on advanced multiple myeloma tumors and cell lines (collaboration with Dr. M. Kuehl). 3. Spectral karyotyping of a set of multiple myeloma cell lines and short term cultures, comparison of FISH and SKY data (collaboration with Dr. M. Kuehl and Dr. A. Protopopov). 4. Delineation of complex chromosomal rearrangements in a collection of mesothelioma cell lines (collaboration with Dr. F.Kaye, Dr. G. Klorin, Dr. E. Rozenblum and Dr. O Glebov). 5. Comprehansive characterization of rearrangements present in ovarian tumor samples and cell line derived from tumor by aCGH, gene expression and spectral karyotyping. 6.Identification of IgH translocation partners by FISH mapping in monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significance (MGAS), smoldering myeloma (SMM) and multiple myeloma (MM) patient samples (collaboration with Dr. A. Zingone, Dr. M. Kuehl and Dr.K. Lindgren).